pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Lin
Tian Lin was one of the two criminal World Paragons on Crimson Flame Planet.Ch. 752 Background The Tian Family had a great reputation in True Sacred Yin World. Tian Lin's branch of family rebelled and were imprisoned in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 780 His ancestor was True Guards' spy, and for generations, he investigated and gathered all forms of news that they wanted. They promised freedom for the Tian Family, but in the end, they destroyed his family.Ch. 771 Several thousands of years ago, his home in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence was attacked by True Guards. One burly True Guard decided to spare young Tian Lin, because of his fighting spirit and him being young child of the fifth generation of Tian Kui's descendants.Ch. 762 Tian Lin came to Crimson Flame Planet only to get closer to Ye Shen Tong, a True Guard's spy. He lived in the only forest with green plants on the planet. The green leaves were bringing him back to some beautiful moments from his past. History Book 4 One day, when Tian Lin sensed a patrol of True Guards, he slowly prostrated himself on the ground. Few years later, Tian Lin was in daze, when he detected a Crimson Python Phoenix out of its seal. He was wondering who has caused this change in Crimson Flame Planet and charged towards northern region.Ch. 755 After Su Ming showed his power, while killing Qi Bei Shan, Tian Lin congratulated him on making a place in Crimson Flame Planet.Ch. 757 After exchange of few words, he noticed Su Ming's being courteous and wanted to befriend him. Then Mei Lan wanted Su Ming to leave the planet, because he opened the seal to the Crimson Python Phoenix's region and the True Guards would descend en masse. Tian Lin stood up for Su Ming. Mei Lan gave him eight years to stay and she tried to kill Yue Hong Bang, because it all started with him. She spared him, after she deduced him being descendant of Ku Zhu. She turned to leave, but Su Mig released his murderous aura.Ch. 758 Su Ming used Surging Indulgers' divine ability and attacked old woman. After his punches, a part of her flesh and blood had been sucked away and Su Ming's body would recover.Ch. 759 Tian Lin asked them to stop and Su Ming agreed. Mei Lan left without a word.Ch. 760 After Su Ming came out of isolation, Tian Lin approached him with an offer. He wanted Su Ming's help to break the criminal Duke of Crimson Flame's seal and absorb power of World Planes. Su Ming agreed to do that.Ch. 763 Tian Lin brought Sun Kun, Long Li and Ye Shen Tong to Crimson Flame Planet to meet Su Ming and help with his plan. After he presented their course of their actions, Su Ming went to break the seals on the whole planet. Tian Lin used the Art to have his Nascent Divinity change places with his physical body, which made him much stronger, but risking death.Ch. 764 Tian Lin created a ravine to the depths of the planet and they descended into it.Ch. 765 As they finished waiting for Earthen Aura to disperse, they were attacked by the threads of flesh, which absorbed divine sense of the alien race's mighty cultivator. Everyone managed to destroy it, except Sun Kun, who caught one thread.Ch. 766 They moved forward and encountered a gigantic structure that looked like a bee's hive. Long Li recognized it as the seal - Bolt of Soul and Flesh of the six Dao Bolts.Ch. 767 After breaking through second seal, they numerous threads of flesh were upon them.Ch. 768 They all attacked and broke third seal. Fourth seal was stronger, Ye Shen Tong offered that he can break it, but wanted to absorb a ninth of Su Ming's flesh and blood, because he considered him the weakest. Ye Shen Tong charged at him, but was stopped by the Illusion of Stars, Sun, and Moon.Ch. 769 Ye Shen Tong was stung by the poisonous wasp and his body was melting into a puddle of blood. Only his Nascent Divinity survived. When threads of flesh were catching up to them, Sun Kun and Long Li used some hidden method to go past the seal.Ch. 770 Tian Lin helped Ye Shen Tong disappear to avoid the threads of flesh, but only to face him alone. Tian Lin figured out that Ye Shen Tong was one of True Guard's spies. Tian Lin made him fall into deep slumber. Everyone was moving separately through the beehive. There were too many tunnels for Long Li and he used black shadows from his gourd to explore them. While he was on the fork, he left the gourd there for a moment. While the bald crane was on a stroll, he stumbled upon it and just snatched it.Ch. 772 When Long Li was angrily searching for the thief, he happen to find the stone containing the power of the one World.Ch. 774 Due the ripple from the World Stone, Tian Lin lost consciousness and Ye Shen Tong woke up. He went on the surface and made a special Rune to send a message to True Guard Jing Nan Zi.Ch. 775 When Jing Nan Zi got the massage, he decided to go deal with it alone to obtain a great reward from the Union of the Four Great True Worlds.Ch. 776 Jing Nan Zi sent a clone after unregistered person, and that was Su Ming. The clone was tricked by Destiny Art and the poisonous wasp stung him. After his body started melting, he run away, but Su Ming used Immortal Slaying Gourd, which he got from bald crane.Ch. 777 The clone was beheaded and his body melted. Jing Nan Zi was furious and while fighting others, he was screaming threats at Su Ming. Sun Kun, Tian Lin and Long Li were badly injured. Su Ming showed up with red threads. True Guard was submerged by red threads, after Su Ming used eight-colored Soul Crystal to freeze him.Ch. 778 Sun Kun led them to the magma. Long Li went to the World Stone to break Duke of Crimson Flame's seal. Jing Nan Zi caught up quickly though. A long red spear pierced the center of Sun Kun's brows and all his flesh and blood were absorbed through the spear to the body of Jing Nan Zi.Ch. 779 Tian Lin felt this was his last stand and he made his most powerful attack to take revenge for his family. He made his Nascent Divinity fuse with the tree and he was able to withstand Jing Nan Zi's attacks. Su Ming used the Illusion of Star, Sun, and Moon, which made Jing Nan Zi falter. Tian Lin attacked the True Guard, but he was no match. Su Ming protected Tian Lin. Jing Nan Zi used the power of his World Plane and he sealed speed, regeneration, physical power, the might of Enchanted Treasures, and the circulation of cultivation bases within a hundred thousand feet. Tian Lin felt hopeless and he self-destructed. He said to Su Ming, if Growth Armor appears, he can take it as a gift.Ch. 781 Powers Tian Lin was at the the initial stage of the World Plane Realm. His family has the rare constitution that can fuse together with plants. Tian Lin could transform into a tree. Or he could create the illusion of a large tree behind him. An ancient face on the big tree could freeze others with a soundless roar. After fusing with the tree, he could discern whether a person is his real self or just a clone. Reference List Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lords of World Planes